Brotherly love
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: after Jasper was changed he thought that he would never see anyone from his human life again. so what happens when a harmless prank call turns into a reunion between Jasper and a member of his human family?


_Hay everyone!) This story is only a glimpse into my twisted mind. If Jasper had a sister what would she be like and would she fit in with the Cullen's? Please read and review, tell me what you think. Also ideas for future stories are always welcome._

***********Jasper pov

I was upstairs in mine and Alice's bedroom sprawled out on the bed. I didn't need to sleep but sometimes I wished I could. If I could only get away from the pain of everyone else's emotions for a few hours it would be enough. Alice was downstairs shopping on some online site, Edward and Bella had taken Renesmee to the movies and Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle had gone with them. 'To keep up the human charade' they told us. But I knew better. They needed some time out of the house, for the past week we had all been trapped inside, held prisoner by the sun. My cell phone rang and I heard Alice dance into the living room and pick it up. "can you answer that please?" I called don to her. Only her emotions responded. They were mixed with shock confusion and fear. "Alice?!" I asked getting up and heading for the door. "Jasper," she whispered, "It's from Texas."

**************Jenny pov

I shifted forward into a deep crouch. The instinct to protect myself was almost overpowering, my entire body screamed at me to turn and run, to get as far away from this place of death as I could. But I had a job to do, and if I didn't complete it then one of my friends would be forced to. The sun was setting behind the mountains far off in the distance. I closed my eyes and let my special senses snake outward. The newborn that I had called was almost to me

'_I wonder why she called me?' She was musing_, '_probably to tell me that Maria wants to talk to me again. God I hope it's for something different. Last time Maria wanted to talk she talked for hours and all I did was listen._

I laughed quietly, Maria was rather long winded. She hated that I could explain her hour long lectures in 5 minutes and the newborns I told knew just as much as the ones she had lectured. Most of the newborns hated talking to Maria; they found her annoying and sometimes scary. I was the one everyone came to with all their problems. I could feel their emotions as well as reed their minds so I knew that in reality they were as scared of me as they were of Maria. But for me it was a different kind of fear, they feared me as a student in a high school fears the disciplinarian. They knew that I would not resort to violence unless I was pushed into it. Usually kicking and screaming. I hated fighting, though Maria told me often that I was good at it. The newborn girl rounded the corner and walked quietly into the field. I tensed and when she got close enough, sprung. She didn't even have time to scream. So maybe in some crazy perverted way I was good. I killed her and shoved her body onto the freshly lit fire in seconds. She didn't even have time to feel pain. This was my strategy, since I literally lived peoples emotions as I killed them I tried my best to be fast and accurate when killing the newborns. I had long ago stopped hunting humans and had switched to animals instead. They tasted different but they kept me strong. The girl was the last one of the night. I ran at top speed back to the house that I shared with my friends. Maria forced us to live on campus but at least let us live in a house by ourselves. I pushed the door open, feeling relatively good. For a day in which I killed 32 newborns this was shocking. Usually I was so depressed by the time I was finished I had to get myself drunk just to cope with the pain. My friends Chris, Andrew, Alex, Max, Cassie and I were all a special kind of vampire. We had to drink blood but we could go for a long time without hunting if we ate human food in between hunts. We also could go out in the sun and not sparkle, plus we had fangs. The fangs alone scared the normal vamps shitless, which helped when, like me your only 5 foot 2 inches. "Who is this?" I heard Andrew ask. I frowned, my scent should have tipped him off that it was me. I heard a murmured answer and figured out a second late that he was on the phone. As I walked in to the room he held the phone away from his mouth and whispered "hi Jenny! Alex stole Maria's cell and were calling random numbers on it." O God this was exactly like them. The other 3 boys were huddled around him listening to what the person on the other end of the line was saying. I sighed "give me that." I snapped as I snatched the phone out of his upraised hand, I put it to my ear "ok so I'm sorry about them but they act like a group of 5 year olds and I just can't get them to grow up. So like he said… who are you?"

*************Jasper pov

"I'm Jasper." I told the new voice she sighed annoyed "Jasper what??" she asked "and how do you know Maria?" Alice looked up at me with a wondering expression. She was just as mystified by this call as I was. My caller id had said that it was Maria calling but when I picked up the phone it was this group of boys and now this girl. "Well, Maria would have known me as Jasper Whitlock and I know Maria because she was the person who changed me. I fought for her." I added as an afterthought. The girl on the other end sucked in her breath. "Whitlock?" she asked quietly. Alice rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'isn't that what you said?' up at me. "yes Whitlock. Now who are you?" "I don't believe this." I heard her mutter "this just isn't real." There was a pause and then she spoke again, louder this time. "you were dead, you know that I thought you were dead? I had a fit when the letter came, telling us that you had died in battle. I ran away, that's how I was changed. Maria found me hiding in a cave a few miles from our house and she changed me cuz she said that I looked like you. I told her that you were dead and she laughed and said in a way. Damn I should have pieced that together. God I'm so stupid." Alice's emotions were now shocked, she pulled the phone out of my hand and asked loudly "who the hell are you?" "Jennifer." Came the reply "Jennifer Whitlock, I'm Jaspers sister."

_How did you like it?? Please review because reviews make my day. I'll post chapter 2 in a few days, I'm still working on my other story __**trust is key **__I just had the idea for this one and had to write it. Tell me what you think!)_


End file.
